Better Safe Than Sorry
by 9thForever
Summary: Set after Laura's outburst in s2, some fluff. Oneshot.


Set after Laura's outburst in s2e21

2am isn't the best time of night for functioning, thinking, anything. Sleep hadn't come, for anyone in the house, and frankly Laura was too tired to sleep. Carmilla crawled back into the floorboards to hide, although she also couldn't sleep, nor want to. Why waste a beautiful night under the floor? For the person you love. Laura asked Carmilla to stay safe, and that meant hiding from the freaksquad that was roaming. When Laura said she was going to bed, Carmilla's heart was begging Laura to ask her to join, but the young girl hadn't. Instead all she said was stay safe.

Was it another way of showing she cared? Or another way of saying leave me alone? Either way, Carmilla complied and went back to sitting by Mattie. Nothing could tune out her tirade. Closing her eyes in disinterest, Carmilla decided to listen to any sounds or thoughts other than her sister, maybe then she could drown her out.

Laura was walking about in the bedroom, brushing her teeth and changing into her pyjamas. The bed was cold, not comfortable. She felt guilty, because she had brought on all of this hell. All she wanted was justice for the people, yet it had backfired. Sounding too much like Perry, Laura just wanted it to be normal again; vampire roommate and all. The supernatural didn't bother her (too much), the injustice's did. Here she was lying in a ridiculously nice bed (although it currently wasn't doing any good for her) wishing she was somewhere else, specifically with someone else. With Carmilla. Hell, it didn't matter where. She would have been down in the floorboards with her, if it meant they were able to be next to each other. Somehow, she had dragged herself to the floor, ear pressed to the wood as she listened. Carmilla wasn't making any noise, and all she could hear was Mattie. Closing her eyes, Laura imagined what Carmilla was doing, the faces she was making, trying to imagine what the girl would be thinking. She was probably casually sitting with a book, rolling her eyes. Carmilla had already mentioned not wanting to be a captive audience, so she clearly wasn't listening. Laura laughed pitifully, wiping away the tears that formed. God, what a fool she had been. Blinded by her own vision, she had tuned out what girlfriend had been saying. Ex girlfriend now. If only she had listened, maybe the result would be different.

Laura had laid on the floor silently sobbing for nearly half an hour before she sat up. Trying her best to clean up her face, she grabbed her pillow and knocked on the floor before lifting the latch. Mattie fell silent when she entered the small, ridiculously small room. She felt horrible for having the two women hide out in there, but where else could they go?

"Could we have a minute alone?" Laura asked quietly, clutching the pillow against her chest.

"Fine. Fresh air beats this cupboard any day." Nose in the air, Mattie left. Honestly, Laura didn't care if she left the house, or even if she killed someone whilst out. Carmilla hadn't stopped staring at the wall since Laura was there.

"I.. I'm sorry, Carm." Picking at her nails, Carmilla was trying her best not to look at Laura because she knew she was holding onto threads, and if she looked up she would let go. "I wish things hadn't turned out this way. With Danny parading around. I thought.." Laura paused for a long time. A really, really long time.

"Thought what, creampuff?"

"Here." Laura handed her the yellow pillow, the one which she knew was almost sacred to Carmilla (even though she had often thrown it on the floor). Holding it, Carmilla lift it to her face and breathed in deeply. Damn memories flooded into her head before she lowered it to her chest.

"I'm sorry you're stuck down here. I know it's not exactly a peace offering for everything I've screwed up because I wasn't listening to you, but.. It could be an olive branch?" Carmilla paused this time.

"Thank you."

Laura sucked in a breath, ready to say goodnight. Again. As the words were coming out of her mouth, so did something from Carmilla's mouth.

"I'm a lonely prisoner here. Even with my sister."

"You're not a prisoner, this is just for your safety. I can't have you found."

Carmilla was dying to say why, even though she knew. Instead..

"Then stay down here with me." Laura's heart started beating faster,

"What if Ma-"

"She won't."

Head racing, heart pounding, for once the ache felt soothed. "Okay."

Carmilla shifted on the ground, leaving an arm open for Laura to lie in. Hesitantly Laura took the invitation and laid down in Carmilla's arms, sinking into the hug.

"I'm so tired, Carm.." Figuratively and literal.

"Get some rest, creampuff. Tomorrow can wait." Knowing it was crossing the line, Carmilla had stopped caring about boundaries at this point, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the young girl's forehead. With the pillow wedged under their heads, Laura drifted into sleep, possibly the fastest since they had broken up. Maybe their relationship wouldn't be the same after their discussion earlier that night, but like Carmilla had stated, tomorrow could wait. She was dwelling in the moment, and at the moment she harvested a beautiful, young, naive girl that she loved within her arms and wasn't about to pass that moment by thinking of the future.


End file.
